Serenity
by TaeHan
Summary: A pesar de ser un hombre gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de ser alguien frío y tener un pasado un tanto difícil, te sentiste agradecido de tener a aquellos dos encima de ti, justamente ese día.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto—drogas locas—Masashi.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Narrado en **segunda persona.**

* * *

Se centrará, sobre todo, en la pareja SasuHina.

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice **_«Atrás»_**. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** A pesar de ser un hombre gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de ser alguien frío y tener un pasado un tanto difícil, te sentiste agradecido de tener a aquellos dos encima de ti, justamente ese día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Serenity_**

* * *

 **M** antienes una mirada serena sobre la chimenea frente a ti, escuchando con cierto regocijo el crujir de la leña por causa del intenso fuego —el mismo que provocaste hacía unos segundos con tu boca, al expulsar el distinguido _Jutsu_ que caracterizaba a tu clan. Sonríes levemente al apretar la mano que tenías sobre la cintura de tu esposa, haciendo que posara su cabeza en tu hombro, para luego tú apoyar tu propia cabeza sobre la de ella; su largo y oscuro cabello se resbala por uno de sus hombros debido al peinado que le había hecho Yamanaka Ino hacía varias horas, y que increíblemente se mantenía intacto —a excepción de unas pocas hebras rebeldes. Tus oscuros ojos se entrecierran ante la acción de ella al acomodárselo de nuevo hacia atrás, dejando expuesto el blanco cuello que te encantaba marcar con tu boca cuando...

Sientes el ligero movimiento del cuerpo que se mantenía acurrucado en tu regazo, sacándote de tus mórbidos pensamientos, y por un instante lamentaste no tener tu otra mano para pasarla sobre los negros cabellos que esa personita había heredado de ti. Giras tu mirada hacia el pequeño de apenas seis años que se había quedado dormido, luego de haber prometido imitar a sus padres en el desvelo y esperar el estruendo de la medianoche; no obstante, veinte minutos después de dichas palabras, se había quedado babeando sobre la camisa de su madre.

Negando un tanto divertido, ayudaste a tu mujer mientras recogía los platos de la mesa, sosteniendo a tu hijo al momento que éste emitía ligeros ronquidos debido al cansancio de aquel día.

Volteaste de nuevo a tu esposa cuando sentiste cómo te acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura, recibiendo todo el amor que aquellos liláceos ojos sentían por ti; sonreíste nuevamente cuando posó sus suaves y rosados labios sobre los tuyos, mientras te susurraba unas palabras a las que nunca diste gran importancia luego de la muerte de tu familia.

Toda la alegoría que se escuchaba a lo lejos, todo el estruendo que los fuegos artificiales hacían al iluminar el cielo de la _Aldea de Konoha_ , absolutamente todo quedó en segundo plano cuando Hinata se abrazó a ti y besó la cabeza del fruto de tu amor por ella, mientras le susurraba las mismas palabras que te dedicó a ti.

A pesar de ser un hombre gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de ser alguien frío y tener un pasado un tanto difícil, te sentiste agradecido de tener a aquellos dos encima de ti, justamente ese día; aunque muchas veces te preguntabas internamente si realmente merecías el amor de la heredera Hyūga, aunque muchas veces te sentías mal padre por no ser tan expresivo con tu único hijo, sabías que ni loco renunciarías a ellos, mucho menos después de que recibir al _Año Nuevo_ se convirtiera en una fecha esperada por ti —aunque no lo demostrases, claro.

Besaste la coronilla de tu mujer de largos cabellos al acurrucarse más sobre ti, al mismo tiempo que soltabas el aire de golpe al sentir cómo tu hijo la imitaba de manera inconsciente, lastimándote con el codo en el área de las costillas. Decidiste ignorar el punzante dolor y cerraste tus oscuros ojos, a la vez que susurrabas lo mismo que Hinata, sabiendo de antemano que ya no te escuchaba.

— _Feliz año nuevo a los dos._ —exclamaste, antes de acompañar a tu mujer e hijo en el mundo de los sueños.

Daba igual si debías repetir aquellas mismas palabras por la mañana, con tal de evitar la mirada reprobatoria de Hinata.

* * *

 **¡Primer fic del año! 😮**

 **Realmente nunca esperé volver a Fanfiction, mucho menos después de haber quedado en una especie de Hiatus desde Octubre :'v Incluso este pequeño escrito no tenía planeado hacerlo. Pensaba y pensaba, pero nada venía a mí... Hasta que dieron las doce y todo vino como un fuerte viento de la Rosa de Guadalupe (?)**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo, feliz 2018! Espero con todas mis ansias escribir más este año, así como también deseo que sigan aquí, apoyándome con leerme y decirme qué les pareció. Es algo que salió de la nada, tranquilo, pero es que así me imaginé todo en un instante.**

 **Últimamente he estado muy ocupada con los fanarts y ese asunto, por lo que no he tenido tiempo ni de editar mis antiguas historias u.u Sin embargo, voy a intentar manejar mejor mi tiempo para hacer ambas cosas y no desaparecer más.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡felices fiestas a todos! Espero que la hayan pasado bien, y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan en este 2018. ¡Mucho éxito!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
